thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Warnings Law
The Three Warnings Law (3WL) is a series of laws which both define and determine what counts as a warning and how the offender should be handled. This is typically handled by The Minister of Justice, but can be dealt with in other cabinet positions in TSP. Definitions All nations of The South Pacific, being equal under the law, shall be subject to the same standards of decorum. The following behaviors shall be subject to Warning: # Obscenity (Language): more than two curse words in one post, or several curse words spread out in several posts. Additionally, any language that could be deemed inappropriate for minors (sexual discussion, etc.) is subject to Warning. # Spamming: messing up the board to the point that you are making regular conversation impossible for the regular Nations of The South Pacific, including but not limited to the re-posting of messages, extremely off-topic posting, excessive advertisements for another region, etc. # Slander/Libel (Defamation): Untrue statements which are intended to tarnish (or have the practical effect of tarnishing) the reputation of another user, both in and out of RP, possibly making it difficult to keep playing the game because of abuse caused by the slander. # Abuse: Language or statements intended to demean another player that are NOT RP. E.G., calling someone a slut. # Harassment: The repeated, aggressive abuse of another nation. The abuse in harassment is less severe than normal abuse, but it is sustained over a period of time, e.g. telling a nation that they suck, or calling them an otherwise inane name several times a day over several days. # Trolling/Flamebaiting: As per the NationStates rules. Distribution of Warnings All nations within The South Pacific are entitled to 3 Warnings before being ejected and banned, subject to the following parameters: # The 3 (three) Warnings must be issued by different nations--more than one person has to be angered by the offender's actions in order for it to apply. # The 3 (three) Warnings must be temporally spaced--they must be issued during at least 2 different time periods. Several warnings sent within just a few minutes will either be treated as one Warning, or subject to #5 below. # If you issue a warning, you must post the evidence of why to the forum--you must have some sort of documentation of the offense that you gave the warning for. There is a specific thread already set up for this purpose. # You can only issue a Warning for the offenses on this list, and new rules must be approved by the Delegate, Secretary of Justice, Deputy of Justice, or another member of the Cabinet. # The warning system can be overridden in the case of a grievous offense, but the person can only be banned if a quorum, (two-thirds), of the Cabinet is in agreement with the action. If such a majority cannot be reached, the nation concerned will be issued a Warning instead. # A public record shall be kept of all Warnings given, to whom and with links to the evidence, and this record shall be updated on a regular basis. # When a Warning is given, a link to the Warning and evidence thereof (refer to #3 above), shall be sent to the offending nation, along with a link to the 3 Warnings Law. Once a nation has accumulated 3 Warnings, they shall be ejected and banned from the region. Nations wishing to contest their banishment shall follow the Trial procedures set forward in the Charter. Removal of Warnings # After 6 (six) full months a person with one Warning will have that warning removed. # After 12 (twelve) full months a person with two Warnings will have one or both of their Warnings removed, at the discretion of the Secretary of Justice, who will consider the severity of the prior offenses. Sample Warning Typically, warnings are handed out by cabinet members and board watchers. But you can certainly help too! Here's a sample warning: * Nation, you are being warned for spamming/foul language/etc under the South Pacific's 3 strikes law. This warning will be telegrammed to you and also posted here - http://invisionfree.com/forums/theSPacific...p?showtopic=266. This is your first/second warning Or... * Nation, this is your final warning. Again, this will also be telegrammed to you and the warning posted here. http://invisionfree.com/forums/theSPacific...p?showtopic=266. I will be referring this now to the delegate for further action. category:Laws